


Card Capital Club

by SunbunSky



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunbunSky/pseuds/SunbunSky
Summary: miwaluigiaddeddiscoinferno,SAAAN,blasterblade,dinobot,Misaky, androbofighterto the chat.miwaluigichanged the chat name toCard Capital Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back again with more trash
> 
> The relationship tags all apply but they're not like the focus, so if you're looking for deep romance™ you should probably turn away now
> 
> Aichi - blasterblade  
> Kai - discoinferno, kai  
> Misaki - Misaky  
> Kamui - robofighter  
> Miwa - miwaluigi  
> Morikawa - SAAAN  
> Izaki - dinobot

_[16:27]_

**_miwaluigi_ ** _added **discoinferno** , **SAAAN** , **blasterblade** , **dinobot** , **Misaky** , and **robofighter** to the chat._

**_miwaluigi_ ** _changed the chat name to **Card Capital Club**._

 

**miwaluigi** : why havent we ever done this

**miwaluigi** : i have all your contact info this is blasphemy

**Misaky** : because the last time you tried i threatened to sick sub-manager on you

**Misaky** : that threat still stands btw

**miwaluigi** : o shit

**dinobot** : this is gonna be a trainwreck

**SAAAN** : HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO WORLD

**blasterblade** : morikawa-kun i dont think 7 people counts as the whole world

**SAAAN** : YEAH BUT WHAT ELSE AM I GONNA CALL YALL

**blasterblade** : ehhhh i mean i guess?

**blasterblade** : also why are you screaming?

**dinobot** : [helikestobetall.jpg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/22/70/5c/22705cf511b33636bc46b38b23445463.jpg)

**blasterblade** : izaki-kun……

**dinobot** : what its true

**Misaky** : noisy

**robofighter** : who the hell is discoinferno

**robofighter** : its not the manager right?? that makes no sense

**dinobot** : language

**robofighter** : ur not my mom

**dinobot** : i will be if you dont shut your mouth

**SAAAN** : OOHHHHHHH~~~                 

**robofighter** : be quiet lose-umi izakis like your nanny

**miwaluigi** : snap

**SAAAN** : THAT’S NOT MY NAME

**miwaluigi** : katie white anyone

**SAAAN** : AND HES NOT MY NANNY

**SAAAN** : HES LIKE

**SAAAN** : MY SECONDARY APPRENTICE

**dinobot** : secondary....

**robofighter** : hey wait miwa cursed before why didnt he get yelled at!!?

**dinobot** : oh i didnt catch that

**dinobot** : language miwa theres children in this chat

**miwaluigi** : sorry mommy

**robofighter** : blegh

**dinobot** : excuse u

**dinobot** : dont cheat on misaki like that

**Misaky** : OI                                           

**blasterblade** : izaki-kun………………

**miwaluigi** : i cant believe

**miwaluigi** : dont call me out like this

**dinobot** : asdfjdslajf sorry sorry i shouldnt ill stop

**robofighter** : oh so i cant curse but you can say that

**robofighter** : aND IM NOT A CHILD

**miwaluigi** : dude youre like 12

**miwaluigi** : literally

**SAAAN** : WAIT I STILL DONT GET IT

**dinobot** : ill tell you at school tomorrow

**SAAAN** : WHY NOT NOW

**discoinferno** : shut up I’m sleeping

**miwaluigi** : mute the chat then u nerd

**discoinferno** : miwa I will block you

**discoinferno** : don’t test me

**miwaluigi** : but then who will keep you updated on the newest memes??

**miwaluigi** : or tell you all the homework assignments that you probably wont end up doing????

**discoinferno** : did I ask

**miwaluigi** : BUT WHAT ABOUT THE DRAGONIC OVERLORD PLUSHIES

**discoinferno** : …

**discoinferno** : ……………….

**discoinferno** : fine

**discoinferno** : for now

**Misaky** : wow not so ##edgy anymore huh

**discoinferno** : shut it

**robofighter** : bUT WHO ARE U!??!??

**dinobot** : that didnt tip u off??

**Misaky** : use process of elimination

**robofighter** : ew no this isnt school

**robofighter** : and theres no scantron

**robofighter** : and i need paper to cross off the wrong answers how can i do poe

 

**_discoinferno_ ** _changed their name to **kai.**_

**robofighter** : wAI T WHAT

**blasterblade** : hello kai-kun!! (*′▽`)っ

**kai** : hnn

**SAAAN** : WAIT THATS KAI

**SAAAN** : FIGHT ME HOTSHOT

**SAAAN** : I HAVE A NEW DECK FULL OF BETTER CARDS IM READY

**dinobot** : hotshot

**kai** : miwa why did you do this

**miwaluigi** : ur the one that gave me ur phone

**kai** : not that

**kai** : this chat

**kai** : it’s annoying

**miwaluigi** : excuse me whos the one that needs to be looked after 24/7

**miwaluigi** : i go away for 5 seconds and you start heading into dark alleyways and putting your hands in dangerous machines

**miwaluigi** : havent you ever watched a horror movie before

**kai** : I can take care of myself

**SAAAN** : BITCJH

**Misaky** : “bitcjh”

**robofighter** : are u not gonna yell at him

**dinobot** : he censored it

**dinobot** : ill let it pass

**dinobot** : gotta learn from the pros kid

**SAAAN** : DONT IGNORE ME

 

**_kai_ ** _has left the chat._

**SAAAN** : EXCUSE

**robofighter** : dsdjfvjf

**Misaky** : oh thats a good idea

 

**_Misaky_ ** _has left the chat._

 

**blasterblade** : everyones leaving (´；д；`)

**dinobot** : i mean out of all of us those 2 are the ones who would go first

**robofighter** : true

**miwaluigi** : boi

**miwaluigi** : not on my watch they wont

**_miwaluigi_ ** _added **kai** and **Misaky** to the chat._

 

**miwaluigi** : get your butts over here and face the facts

**miwaluigi** : see look what happened you made aichi cry

**miwaluigi** : thats like kicking a puppy levels of bad

**robofighter** : true you make big bro cry you answer to me

**kai** : how threatening

**Misaky** : im shaking in my boots

**Misaky** : what ever will we do

**robofighter** : my sarcasm detector is really going off right now

**kai** : you don’t say

**robofighter** : U WANNA GO???

**kai** : why bother

**kai** : I’d step on you and it’d be over

**blasterblade** : guys please stop fighting!!!!

**robofighter** : big bro…

**Misaky** : sorry aichi

**blasterblade** : its fine just….not right now please

**kai** : do you want to mute the chat?

**blasterblade** : hnnnnnn

**blasterblade** : im not

**blasterblade** : i dont think thatll make it better

**kai** : k

**kai** : we’ll stop

**robofighter** : yeah!! Q4 friendship hug!!!!!!!

**SAAAN** : HEY WHAT ABOUT US

**robofighter** : u guys havent been talking so

**dinobot** : touche

**SAAAN** : WERE LETTING YOU HAVE A MOMENT

**Misaky** : how do we hug over a chat

**robofighter** : the same way we always do

**Misaky** : but we never

**robofighter** : IMAGINATION

**Misaky** : ….

**Misaky** : …………

**Misaky** : sure

**kai** : tokura

**Misaky** : right

**Misaky** : sorry

**blasterblade** : no thats fine!!

**blasterblade** : you dont need to stop everything

**blasterblade** : just

**blasterblade** : nothing too big?

**blasterblade** : or like

**blasterblade** : super shouty and stuff

**blasterblade** : idk sorry im not really explaining things well rn

**robofighter** : no its fine!!!! we got u

**dinobot** : yea were all too loud sometimes

**dinobot** : gotta simmer down

**dinobot** : o also morikawas asking if hes still allowed to type in caps lock

**blasterblade** : yeah thats ok!

**blasterblade** : itd be weirder seeing him type without it tbh

**SAAAN** : YAY

**miwaluigi** : awww

**miwaluigi** : what a nice family

 

**_miwaluigi_ ** _changed the chat name to **Famguard**._

**Misaky** : since when

**robofighter** : what kind of name is famguard

**miwaluigi** : the best name

**miwaluigi** : a representation of our true selves

**kai** : how poetic

**miwaluigi** : thanks

**miwaluigi** : i could make a job out of this

**SAAAN** : NAMING GROUP CHATS?

**blasterblade** : wait

**blasterblade** : if were a family

**blasterblade** : then whos who?

**dinobot** : tru what r our roles and stuff

**dinobot** : can i be the mom

**robofighter** : i mean you basically are one already

**robofighter** : with how much you care about our swearing

**dinobot** : ehh im lazy ill probably forget to point it out later

**robofighter** : wow

**robofighter** : A+ responsible parenting

**SAAAN** : ILL BE THE DAD

**miwaluigi** : u sure took that position quickly after izaki called mom

**miwaluigi** : is there somethn goin on

**miwaluigi** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Misaky** : theyve been dating for like 2 months now

**miwaluigi** : yeah but its fun to tease

**Misaky** : oh my god

**Misaky** : im going out with a 5 year old

**SAAAN** : SILENCE CHILDREN

**SAAAN** : FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS “DADDY MORIKAWA”

**dinobot** : ………………

**miwaluigi** : thsi is

**miwaluigi** : not what i maent

**miwaluigi** : when i said ““nice family””

**SAAAN** : AND YOU CAN ADD “THE GREAT” AFTER THAT FOR EXTRA DESERT

**Misaky** : im kinkshaming

**blasterblade** : what kind of desert?

**kai** : aichi no

**dinobot** : chILDREN

**dinobot** : THERE ARE CHILSDREN

**robofighter** : yEAH

**robofighter** : I DONT WANT LOSEUMI AS A DAD

**robofighter** : AND ITD BE IMPOSSIBLE ANYWAY HES BAD AT CARDFIGHTING AND ALL OF HIS CHILDREN ARE GOOD AT IT THATS NOT HOW JEAN ETHICS WORKS

**Misaky** : jean ethics

**SAAAN** : EXCUSE ME

**SAAAN** : DONT TALK BACK TO YOUR FATHER

**SAAAN** : AND I AM EXCELLENT AT CARDFIGHTING

**SAAAN** : THE TOP OF THE WORLD

**SAAAN** : NUMBER #1

**robofighter** : OH YEAH???!???!?

**SAAAN** : SO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

**robofighter** : FINE

**robofighter** : TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL

**robofighter** : CARD CAPITAL

**robofighter** : ILL KICK YOUR ASS

**dinobot** : laNGUAGE

**robofighter** : UR NOT MY MOM

**miwaluigi** : *le gasp*

**kai** : what updated memes

**kai** : that one’s ancient

**miwaluigi** : kai dont ruin the moment

**kai** : no

**kai** : also shouting

**robofighter** : o shit right i forgot

**robofighter** : sorry big bro

**blasterblade** : ahhh no its fine!! that wasnt too much

**blasterblade** : its kinda funny actually

**robofighter** : osu~

**Misaky** : im not gonna be their kid either

**SAAAN** : WHY NOT

**Misaky** : well

**Misaky** : 1) im older than u

**Misaky** : and 2) i refuse to share a house with someone who looks like a troll doll

**miwaluigi** : fU CNKJ

**miwaluigi** : TH E  HAIR

**miwaluigi** : UR RIGHT

**SAAAN** : WHATS A TROLL DOLL??

**dinobot** : i dont know either?

**Misaky** : look it up

**miwaluigi** : #only 90s kids remember

**dinobot** : ur like 1 year older than us

**miwaluigi** : still

**blasterblade** : wait so what are you 2 going to be?

**Misaky** : what about the neighbors

**robofighter** : but then were not a family!!!!

**robofighter** : we hafta keep those relations

**miwaluigi** : aunt and uncle then?

**Misaky** : fine

**Misaky** : but youre the one thats related to them

**miwaluigi** : ill be bros with izaki!!

**miwaluigi** : sound good?

**dinobot** : i mean

**dinobot** : if ur willing

**SAAAN** : WHY NOT ME

**Misaky** : wouldnt you want to be an only child

**SAAAN** : OH

**SAAAN** : I GUESS

**blasterblade** : so that leaves kamui, kai, and me?

**kai** : basically

**robofighter** : but i dont want to be part of either family!!

**blasterblade** : i mean, kai-kun is older

**blasterblade** : he could start another side?

**miwaluigi** : he can be my bro too

**kai** : great

**dinobot** : welcome to the family

**miwaluigi** : im gonna be the center of this group

**miwaluigi** : gather around folks

**Misaky** : doesnt that just mean your parents fooled around a lot

**robofighter** : ewww im not gonna be KAI’S SON

**miwaluigi** : rude

**SAAAN** : HE DIDNT INSULT YOU??

**miwaluigi** : yeah but he insulted my bro

**miwaluigi** : and i gotta protect my ##bros

**robofighter** : FINE ill be part of the misaki and miwa branch

**miwaluigi** : oohhh

**miwaluigi** : that makes it sound fancy

**Misaky** : i dont remember adopting a mess

**miwaluigi** : asdfjf misaki dont be rude to our new son

**blasterblade** : so if im kamui-kuns brother

**blasterblade** : that means im also your child right?

**Misaky** : ………

**miwaluigi** : we have made a mistake

**Misaky** : a serious mistake

**blasterblade** : ehhh?

**blasterblade** : is there something wrong with that?

**Misaky** : aichi i love you

**Misaky** : and in any other circumstance i would definitely accept you as my son

**Misaky** : but this setup will not work out

**Misaky** : for you

**dinobot** : wait so then

**dinobot** : what are we gonna do?

**miwaluigi** : the ##bro squad is disassembled

**miwaluigi** : kai ur izakis child now

**kai** : excuse me?

**SAAAN** : HOW WOULD THAT WORK

**robofighter** : yeah hes like

**robofighter** : older than them

**robofighter** : wouldnt he be their parent?

**miwaluigi** : NO

**miwaluigi** : or okay fine

**miwaluigi** : kai can be my ##bro and aichi can be misakis bro

**robofighter** : doesnt that also make me misakis bro??

**SAAAN** : THERES NO CHILDREN IN THIS FAMILY

**Misaky** : WHO NEEDS CHILDREN

**miwaluigi** : YEAH WERE ALL DYING AT THE HANDS OF THE GOVERNMENT ANYWAY

**Misaky** : i was going to say we can be progressive

**Misaky** : but that works too

**kai** : don’t I get any word in this

**miwaluigi** : no

**Misaky** : no

**dinobot** : no

**robofighter** : no

**kai** : wonderful

**SAAAN** : NO

**Misaky** : a little late there

**robofighter** : just like his riding

**miwaluigi** : ……..im not gonna say it

**blasterblade** : wait so

**blasterblade** : under this structure

**blasterblade** : doesnt that make us all in-laws?

**Misaky** : ……….

**miwaluigi** : shit

**dinobot** : lanGUAGE


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the blueberry here's some more memes
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is mostly pokemon and a bunch of OOC, I tried to write other things but then I got to 1500 words and was like welp gonna post this I guess
> 
> Aichi - blasterblade  
> Kai - kai  
> Misaki - Misaky  
> Kamui - robofighter  
> Miwa - miwaluigi  
> Morikawa - SAAAN  
> Izaki - dinobot

_[2:53]_

**miwaluigi** : ok yall serious question time

 **miwaluigi** : best pokemon generation and why

 **miwaluigi** : discuss

 **robofighter** : 5 because volcarona is a beast!!

 **robofighter** : also bc people hate on it so much and it doesnt deserve it like back off

 **miwaluigi** : thats reasonable

 **dinobot** : why r u asking this at 3 in the morning

 **miwaluigi** : youre awake arent u

 **dinobot** : thats my secret

 **dinobot** : im always awake

 **Misaky** : did you really just make an avengers reference in 2017

 **Misaky** : at least quote deadpool or something classy

 **blasterblade** : wonder woman?

 **Misaky** : ^^^^^

 **robofighter** : YES has anyone seen it yet because iM HYPE

 **blasterblade** : im going this weeknd!!

 **blasterblade** : my mom got tickets for emi and me

 **SAAAN** : NICE

 **SAAAN** : ME AND IZAKI ARE TOO

 **SAAAN** : SUPPORT THE GREAT DIANA

 **robofighter** : FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH U

 **kai** : it’s good

 **miwaluigi** : u already watched it??

 **miwaluigi** : im envy

 **kai** : jun invited you too

 **miwaluigi** : wait u mean then?

 **miwaluigi** : i was busy!

 **kai** : “busy”

 **kai** : that’s a funny way of saying “crying over k dramas at 3 AM”

 **dinobot** : thats

 **robofighter** : r u serious

 **robofighter** : ur a koreaboo

 **miwaluigi** : FJFSLHFSDJSF

 **miwaluigi** : SHSJUT UFP

 **miwaluigi** : IM NOT

 **miwaluigi** : THFYERE JSUT CUTE OKAY

 **Misaky** : wait

 **Misaky** : when was this

 **kai** : 2 days ago

 **miwaluigi** : STOP RATTING ME OUT KAI

 **kai** : you brought this on yourself when you added me to this group

 **kai** : deal with it

 **Misaky** : miwa

 **Misaky** : was this the same time as when you called me at 5 in the morning

 **Misaky** : and started crying because you said your fish died

 **SAAAN** : WOW

 **robofighter** : ##exposed

 **miwaluigi** : ANSYWAY

 **miwaluigi** : BACK TO THE POINT

 **miwaluigi** : POKEMON

 **dinobot** : y do u wanna know in the 1st place?

 **miwaluigi** : for science

 **SAAAN:** SCIENCE IS VERY IMPORTANT

 **SAAAN** : SUPPORT THE ALIENS

 **Misaky** : since when were aliens specifically science

 **kai** : since we all collectively lost faith in this planet

 **dinobot** : big mood

 **SAAAN** : I WAS TALKING ABOUT DEOXYS

 **SAAAN** : GEN 3 IS THE BEST

 **SAAAN** : BECAUSE ITS THE THIRD ONE

 **SAAAN** : AND BECAUSE DEOXYS

 **miwaluigi** : gen 5 was already given the good pkmn explanation

 **miwaluigi** : any other reason?

 **SAAAN** : MUDKIP MEMES?

 **miwaluigi** : ……better

 **miwaluigi** : but thats still about a pkmn specifically

 **dinobot** : what about the regi puzzles

 **robofighter** : are u kiddin me

 **robofighter** : those were freakin ass in wine

 **blasterblade** : umm kamui-kun do you mean “asinine”?

 **robofighter** : yeah tht!!

 **robofighter** : how was i supposed to kno what 2 do w o looking it up!!??

 **Misaky** : learn braille

 **miwaluigi** : wait did u actually

 **Misaky** : i mean yeah?

 **Misaky** : what else am i going to do when im stuck in those caves

 **miwaluigi** : holy shit

 **dinobot** : language

 **miwaluigi** : bruh

 **miwaluigi** : how else do i admire those skills tho

 **blasterblade** : tru!!

 **blasterblade** : misaki-san thats amazing!!!! (*^▽^*)

 **Misaky** : thnks

 **Misaky** : i can teach you if you want? it can be useful to know

 **blasterblade** : ahh is it hard? i might not be that great at it

 **blasterblade** : but sure!! if you have time thatd be fun

 **robofighter** : ok so for those of us who cant learn stuff quickly

 **robofighter** : how do we get the regis??

 **SAAAN** : SEREBII AND BULBAPEDIA ARE FREE

 **robofighter** : yea but that means i gotta look it up!!

 **robofighter** : how do u do it w o that!!!!

 **robofighter** : and the solutions are weird too like what even

 **dinobot** : i mean yeah but like thats the fun part

 **robofighter** : getting frustrated??

 **dinobot** : talkin to other people about it

 **dinobot** : and seeing what they do

 **SAAAN** : YEAH LIKE

 **SAAAN** : REMEMBER WHEN ORAS CAME OUT AND PEOPLE DIDNT KNOW HOW TO GET REGIGIGAS

 **SAAAN** : AND IT TURNED OUT YOU NEEDED TO NICKNAME REGICE

 **dinobot** : man

 **dinobot** : that thread was a trip

 **Misaky** : oras is gen 6 though

 **miwaluigi** : ehh the remakes are like part of the ogs

 **miwaluigi** : ill count them

 **Misaky** : fair enough

 **miwaluigi** : okay so gen 3 is a contender

 **miwaluigi** : any others

 **Misaky** : 4

 **dinobot** : isnt that the one with the watch

 **dinobot** : and the one where it takes 938592 years to save

 **Misaky** : excuse you

 **Misaky** : do you want me to rip into gen 3 b/c ill do it

 **robofighter** : wrow

 **robofighter** : the threat is real

 **Misaky** : yeah well

 **Misaky** : if i have a perfect memory im going to use it to put people in their place

 **miwaluigi** : no fighting yall

 **miwaluigi** : this is a calm discussion

 **kai** : when is this group ever calm

 **miwaluigi** : fake it til u make it right

 **miwaluigi** : but for 4, reason?

 **Misaky** : lore mostly

 **Misaky** : also b/c cynthia

 **SAAAN** : TRUE

 **Misaky** : also gen 6 for az end scene and emma/looker

 **dinobot** : o yeah i totally forgot about that

 **dinobot** : some of those were sad like i actually started crying

 **robofighter** : same

 **robofighter** : wait but if we can say multiple can i also do gen 7?

 **robofighter** : b c sun & moon had my favorite protags

 **robofighter** : hau is really great and lillie and gladion are so cool!!

 **Misaky** : havent we almost gone through all the gens at this point

 **dinobot** : i mean hey

 **dinobot** : pokemons cool

 **miwaluigi** : yea honestly like

 **miwaluigi** : ive got a soft spot for gen 2 for the final fight against red

 **miwaluigi** : and 1 is like pure nostalgia and happy feels

 **SAAAN** : ALSO YOU COULD WALK WITH YOUR TEAM BEHIND YOU IN HGSS

 **SAAAN** : STROLL AROUND TOWN WITH A LUGIA

 **miwaluigi** : right???

 **Misaky** : bring back walking pokemon 2k17

 **robofighter** : what abt kai and big bro

 **robofighter** : u havent said anythng yet?

 **blasterblade** : ehhh well

 **kai** : five

 **miwaluigi** : woa wait really?

 **miwaluigi** : i didnt peg u for that one

 **kai** : I didn’t think you’d be obsessed over kpop singers

 **kai** : but look where we are now

 **miwaluigi** : stop dragging me

 **SAAAN** : WHY THO

 **kai** : honestly?

 **kai** : because N

 **Misaky** : is this for the burn baby burn scene b/c if so

 **kai** : no

 **kai** : and I got black so I didn’t even get that part

 **miwaluigi** : wait i kno

 **miwaluigi** : is it b/c hes gay

 **kai** : ……partially

 **dinobot** : relatable

 **kai** : but mainly for his backstory

 **miwaluigi** : …ohhh

 **kai** : what

 **miwaluigi** : nothing~

 **miwaluigi** : nothing at all~~~~

 **kai** : …

 **kai** : that really isn’t convincing

 **robofighter** : ok so

 **robofighter** : now that kais done

 **robofighter** : big bro??

 **blasterblade** : umm…

 **blasterblade** : i like all of them?

 **SAAAN** : NO

 **SAAAN** : NO WEAK ANSWERS ALLOWED

 **SAAAN** : SAY ONE OR TWO AND STICK TO THEM

 **Misaky** : we wont judge

 **Misaky** : probably

 **dinobot** : wow how reassuring

 **blasterblade** : ehhhh well

 **blasterblade** : actually

 **blasterblade** : um

 **blasterblade** : i havent played any of them?

 **robofighter** : wHAT

 **SAAAN** : HOW

 **dinobot** : wait r u serious

 **dinobot** : this is like the ultimate plot twist

 **Misaky** : honestly though

 **Misaky** : out of all of us id expect you to be the one to be most into it

 **blasterblade** : really??

 **Misaky** : yeah

 **Misaky** : idk it just seems fitting for you

 **blasterblade** : i mean i would watch it if it was on tv?

 **blasterblade** : and i always thought they were really cute

 **blasterblade** : but i never really got big into gaming in general

 **blasterblade** : so i just never picked it up i guess

 **robofighter** : u should!!

 **robofighter** : its super fun

 **miwaluigi** : yea

 **miwaluigi** : u gotta play pkmn thats like part of the initiation to being one of The Gays™

 **kai** : that’s the first I’ve heard of that

 **miwaluigi** : are u kidding pkmn is the ultimate queer franchise look

 **miwaluigi** : [lespeon.png](https://u.cubeupload.com/GmLGCp.png)

 **miwaluigi** : gay

 **dinobot** : pmd gates yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **miwaluigi** : gates

 **miwaluigi** : more like gaytes

 **SAAAN** : WAIT SO

 **SAAAN** : IF WERE GETTING HIM INTO PKMN

 **SAAAN** : WHICH GAME SHOULD HE PLAY FIRST

 **Misaky** : do you have a preference aichi?

 **blasterblade** : uhhhhhh i mean not really??

 **blasterblade** : i dont know much about any of them

 **blasterblade** : though maybe one thats cheaper? since i dont have much money right now

 **robofighter** : what abt a mobile game?

 **robofighter** : since theyre free to get

 **dinobot** : there arent many to choose from tho…

 **miwaluigi** : what about pkmn go?

 **Misaky** : is that even relevant anymore

 **SAAAN** : EXCUSE U

 **SAAAN** : YES IT IS

 **robofighter** : YEA!!

 **robofighter** : COME OVER HERE AND TALK TO MY TEN THOUSAND PIDGYS

 **robofighter** : ILL DESTROY U AND TAKE ALL UR GYMS

 **robofighter** : VALOR 4 LYFE

 **SAAAN** : YEAAAAAAHHH

 **SAAAN** : FEEL THE FLAMES

 **Misaky** : you 2 would be on that team

 **kai** : ……………

 **miwaluigi** : o boi

 **Misaky** : what

 **Misaky** : is mr. dragon worshiper a valor binch too

 **kai** : leave overlord out of this

 **Misaky** : or what

 **Misaky** : youll take a nap in the shop instead of your bench

 **kai** : I know where your boyfriend lives

 **miwaluigi** : can u 2 please not bring me into this

 **miwaluigi** : i already lost my dignity i dont need to lose my actual life too

 **kai** : no

 **dinobot** : you didnt really deny the second part

 **kai** : there’s nothing to deny

 **kai** : this bitch will kick your ass

 **Misaky** : bring it dragon sucker

 **blasterblade** : ummmm…….

 **miwaluigi** : okay okay fight later

 **miwaluigi** : first we gotta pick a game for aichi

 **dinobot** : magikarp jump came out recently

 **robofighter** : does that even count tho

 **miwaluigi** : but the only other mobile game is shuffle

 **miwaluigi** : and tht one is just a downward spiral into frustration

 **miwaluigi** : probably not the best 1 to start with

 **robofighter** : thts tru…

 **SAAAN** : SO MAGIKARP JUMP IT IS?

 **blasterblade** : i mean

 **blasterblade** : im good with any of them?

 **blasterblade** : so if that ones an option then sure!!

 **Misaky** : k then

 **Misaky** : you should find it easily enough

 **Misaky** : just type in magikarp and it should pop up

 **blasterblade** : yup!! found it

 **blasterblade** : awwww the art style is really cute!!!

 **blasterblade** : and the music is so happy its really adorable (●´ω｀●)

 **robofighter** : yea pkmn games in general are super cheery!!! its nice

 **blasterblade** : so i just keep feeding and training my pkmn right?

 **Misaky** : yeah you just keep raising your magikarps level and challenging the different leagues

 **blasterblade** : kk

 **blasterblade** : ohh!!

 **blasterblade** : he got bigger!!

 **dinobot** : u can also give it a nickname if u want

 **blasterblade** : ooohhh

 **blasterblade** : where do you do that?

 **SAAAN** : CLICK ON YOUR TRAINER RANK

 **SAAAN** : IF U SCROLL DOWN ITLL GIVE U THE OPTION

 **blasterblade** : ahhh found it!!

 **blasterblade** : im going to call him mochi

 **miwaluigi** : wth thts adorable

 **Misaky** : okay as nice as this is

 **Misaky** : its almost 4 AM

 **Misaky** : we should probably go to sleep soon

 **dinobot** : sleep is for the weak

 **dinobot** : and i am very weak

 **robofighter** : gn evry1!!!

 **SAAAN** : ILL CHALLENGE YOU ALL WITH MY NEW CARDS TOMORROW

 **SAAAN** : BUT FIRST

 **SAAAN** : REST

 **miwaluigi** : sleeping??  cant sleep **X X** zzz **X X** if you want those 4.0s **100** **100**  gonna keep busting my nut 

 **kai** : don’t lie to us

 **kai** : you’re just going to stay up watching k dramas again

 **miwaluigi** : listen

 **miwaluigi** : im hyped on 15 cups of caffeine rn

 **miwaluigi** : do u think im gonna do anything else tonight

 **Misaky** : why did you drink so much coffee

 **miwaluigi** : do it for the vine

 **kai** : vine is dead

 **miwaluigi** : do it for my bodys uncontrollable impulses

 **Misaky** : …im going over tomorrow

 **miwaluigi** : woo

 

 

_[5:49]_

 

 **miwaluigi** : i need to pee so bad this was a mistake

 

_[15:37]_

**robofighter** : yo im at card capital

 **robofighter** : where are u all??

 **robofighter** : hello????

 **robofighter** : big bro?

 **robofighter** : lose-umi??

 **robofighter** : morisaki????

 **robofighter** : GUYS???????

 **robofighter** : DID U GET STOPPED BY A GRANDMA CROSSING THE STREET OR SOMETHING

 **robofighter** : WHERE ARE U

 **robofighter** : ITS ALREADY BEEN 30 MINUTES

 **robofighter** : NONE OF U ARE PICKING UP????

 **robofighter** : ANSWER UR PHONES

 **Misaky** : cant you text them individually

 **Misaky** : or at least start a different chat

 **Misaky** : youre blowing up the notifs

 **Misaky** : its harder to keep track of whats going on

 **robofighter** : but this ways faster

 **robofighter** : and we can all see if they respond

 **kai** : I’m coming back

 **kai** : aichi’s not at home either

 **miwaluigi** : ok serioiusly what the hell

 **miwaluigi** : im kinda getting worried

 **miwaluigi** : where are they

 **Misaky** : yeah

 **Misaky** : its not like them to ditch w/o warning

 **robofighter** : OI

 **robofighter** : WHERE ARE U GUYS

 **dinobot** : sorry

 **dinobot** : were safe i promise

 **dinobot** : but we might not b there for a while

 **miwaluigi** : o thats a relief

 **miwaluigi** : …that came off as sarcastic it wasnt meant to be fffsssjfns

 **Misaky** : are you 3 going to come at all or no?

 **SAAAN** : YES

 **SAAAN** : PROBABLY

 **SAAAN** : WE MIGHT NEED A MINUTE

 **robofighter** : y

 **robofighter** : did smthn happen?

 **SAAAN** : AICHI

 **robofighter** : ……???

 **robofighter** : what abt big bro?

 **dinobot** : uh

 **dinobot** : have u ever heard him scream b4

 **Misaky** : yes?

 **Misaky** : we always yell when we cardfight

 **dinobot** : no like

 **dinobot** : angry scream

 **robofighter** : when he fought ren??

 **dinobot** : ...yeah

 **dinobot** : but like

 **dinobot** : worse

 **miwaluigi** : how do u get worse than tht?

 **kai** : are people giving him trouble

 **SAAAN** : NOT PEOPLE

 **robofighter** : wht do u mean not people??

 **SAAAN** : ITS

 **SAAAN** : PHONE FISH

 **Misaky** : …are you talking about the magikarp game

 **blasterblade** : im done

 **robofighter** : big bro??

 **dinobot** : o no

 **miwaluigi** : seriously what is going on

 **dinobot** : well

 **dinobot** : good luck yall

 **dinobot** : ur about to see the face of a broken man

 **kai** : aichi are you okay

 **blasterblade** : …kai-kun

 **blasterblade** : no

 **blasterblade** : im NOT OKAY

 **miwaluigi** : ……uhhh

 **blasterblade** : YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

 **blasterblade** : I GAVE THEM SO MUCH FOOD

 **blasterblade** : I MADE SURE TO TRAIN THEM UP

 **blasterblade** : I PAT THEM AND KEPT THEM HEALTHY

 **blasterblade** : I BOUGHT FRIENDS TO KEEP THEM COMPANY

 **blasterblade** : THEY CAME SO FAR WITH ME

 **blasterblade** : AND THEN

 **blasterblade** : THAT FREAKING BIRD

 **blasterblade** : COMES IN

 **blasterblade** : WITH ITS UGLY GLARY EYES

 **blasterblade** : AND TAKES THEM AWAY

 **Misaky** : um

 **blasterblade** : KAI KUN 1 JUST WANTED SOME NICE

 **blasterblade** : TASTY

 **blasterblade** : BERRIES

 **blasterblade** : BUT NO

 **blasterblade** : THAT BIRD HAS TO COME IN

 **blasterblade** : AND STEAL HIM OFF?????

 **blasterblade** : AND THEN

 **blasterblade** : WHILE KAI KUN 2 WAS JUST JUMPING ALONG IN /HIS/ POOL

 **blasterblade** : THAT FREAKING BIRD CAME BACK

 **blasterblade** : AND TOOK HIM TOO

 **blasterblade** : WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT

 **blasterblade** : DO I GO AROUND AND STEAL YOUR BIRD BABIES

 **blasterblade** : NO

 **blasterblade** : I DO NOT

 **robofighter** : big bro…r u ok?

 **dinobot** : hes been like this all day

 **dinobot** : its both impressive and terrifying

 **blasterblade** : AND THEN WHEN I MAKE SURE TO AVOID THE BIRD AGAIN

 **blasterblade** : BY AVOIDING BERRY TREES

 **blasterblade** : AND THE TOP OF /MY OWN POND/ APPARENTLY

 **blasterblade** : A FREAKING

 **blasterblade** : BALL

 **blasterblade** : JUST

 **blasterblade** : EXPLODES

 **blasterblade** : HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT

 **blasterblade** : KAI KUN 3 WANTED NICE GIFTS NOT A GRENADE

 **miwaluigi** : why r they all named after kai tho

 **Misaky** : thats what you got out of that?

 **blasterblade** : ……………………

 **kai** : aichi

 **blasterblade** : kai-kun

 **blasterblade** : im……fine

 **miwaluigi** : kid

 **miwaluigi** : im not sure “fine” really matches that rant u just typed up

 **blasterblade** : ……i will be fine

 **blasterblade** : later

 **kai** : do you want to come to the shop

 **kai** : your mom gave us some cookies

 **blasterblade** : the ones with chocolate chunks?

 **kai** : yeah

 **kai** : and some with the frosting she made

 **blasterblade** : …okay

 **blasterblade** : once kai-kun 5 passes this league

 **robofighter** : wait what about kai #4??

 **blasterblade** : 4 is unlucky

 **blasterblade** : im not taking my chances this time

 **Misaky** : how about this

 **Misaky** : you 3 can come over now

 **Misaky** : and aichi can beat the league over here

 **miwaluigi** : r u good w tht?

 **SAAAN** : WERE FINE WITH ANYTHING

 **dinobot** : yeah honestly im fine with any plan

 **kai** : aichi?

 **blasterblade** : yeah thats fine

 **blasterblade** : ahhh srry for that whole thing i was just

 **blasterblade** : really frustrated

 **blasterblade** : still kind of am but ill try not to snap so much

 **kai** : it’s fine

 **miwaluigi** : yeah honestly let it out if u need to

 **miwaluigi** : its kinda fun in its own way

 **SAAAN** : ALLL RIGHT THEN

 **SAAAN** : WERE COMING OVER

 **robofighter** : woop woop come fight me

 **robofighter** : ill kick ur butt lose-umi

 **SAAAN** : SHUT IT SHORTY

 **robofighter** : IM NOT SHORT LOSER

 **Misaky** : enough screaming

 **Misaky** : if you have time to text use that energy to walk over here

 **dinobot** : yes captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Pokemon Direct is in a few hours and if sinnoh remakes are announced I'm gonna fucking explode
> 
> (It's probably gonna be Sun & Moon stuff but hey that ain't bad either so)
> 
> Also even though it's kinda OOC I headcannon that Aichi would be the type to fiercely protect fictional characters and stuff of the sort so, yeah, that's where that came from
> 
> EDIT: fuck emojis don't work here uhhhhhh welp that meme just broke apart I guess
> 
> ANOTHER EDIT: VIBRATES INTENSELY FOR ULTRA SUMO YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in a wonky mood and I don't really like how it turned out but here we go anyway
> 
> Aichi - blasterblade  
> Kai - kai  
> Misaki - Misaky  
> Kamui - robofighter  
> Miwa - miwaluigi  
> Morikawa - SAAAN  
> Izaki - dinobot

_[14:49]_

**_Misaky_ ** _changed the chat name to **Card Capital Club**._

 

**miwaluigi** : how could u

**miwaluigi** : i thought we had something special

**Misaky** : it’s the same name as before

**miwaluigi** : but u broke the fam

**miwaluigi** : the #squad

**miwaluigi** : the ####bros

**dinobot** : i thought we already broke it when we couldn’t figure out what we all were

**miwaluigi** : sshhhh

**miwaluigi** : once a fam always a fam

**blasterblade** : did we decide all our roles tho??

**miwaluigi** : roles dont matter

**miwaluigi** : wht matters is the heart

**Misaky** : i didn’t even break the ““fam”” or w/e

**Misaky** : but Akari looks at my phone sometimes

**Misaky** : and i don’t want to explain to her why i’m in a group called famguard

**SAAAN** : WHY NOT

**SAAAN** : ITS GREAT

**SAAAN** : WERE GREAT

**SAAAN** : BECAUSE IM HERE

**dinobot** : ofc bae

**robofighter** : blegh

**dinobot** : kid u smitten

**dinobot** : dont pretend that ur not

**robofighter** : my goddess is perfect!!

**robofighter** : if u dont respect her then ur wrong

 

**_miwaluigi_ ** _changed the chat name to **Famguard NEO**._

 

**miwaluigi** : WE R OHANA

**blasterblade** : neo??

**SAAAN** : LIKE THE NINJA MASTER

**miwaluigi** : OHANA MEANS FAMILY

**miwalugi** : FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIDN

 

**_Misaky_ ** _changed the chat name to **Card Capital Club**._

 

**miwaluigi** : OR FORGOTTEN

**miwaluigi** : N O

**robofighter** : fjslfjldsjkd

**dinobot** : nice one

**Misaky** : thanks

**robofighter** : rip in peace neo

**Misaky** : i can do this all day

**miwaluigi** : babe pls

**Misaky** : nice try darling

**Misaky** : but you’re not winning this one

**miwaluigi** : y must u do this

**miwaluigi** : are u ashamed of us

**Misaky** : yes

**robofighter** : wow rood

**Misaky** : i thought you didn’t want to be associated w/ morikawa

**robofighter** : ……tru

**SAAAN** : HEY

**SAAAN** : I RESENT THAT

**SAAAN** : I BRING THE SPICE TO THIS GROUP

**dinobot** : spicy

**robofighter** : the only thing u bring here is ur sonic reject hair

**SAAAN** : LIKE U HAVE ROOM TO TALK

**SAAAN** : UR HAIR IS EVEN MORE LIKE A SPIKY PORCUPINE

**robofigher** : mY HAIR HAS STYLE

**robofigher** : URS IS A GIANT V LIKE WHT THE HECK IS THT

**SAAAN** : IT’S A V FOR VICTORY

**SAAAN** : UNLIKE URS

**SAAAN** : UR HAIR MAKES AN L FOR LOSER

**robofigher** : THE ONLY LOSER HERE IS U

**miwaluigi** : i cant believe this

**miwaluigi** : our fam is breaking apart because of hair

**Misaky** : is that surprising

**blasterblade** : noo thts not tru!!

**blasterblade** : even if we have disagreements were still a team

**blasterblade** : all familys have their ups and downs!! were still in this together!!!

**miwaluigi** : wow…thats……

**miwaluigi** : my skin is clear, my crops are thriving,

**dinobot** : i mean its not like those 2 arguing is anything new

**Misaky** : honestly

**Misaky** : if we really broke apart it’d have to be for a good reason

**dinobot** : quality discourse

**robofighter** : does tht even exist

**dinobot** : idk probably not

**miwaluigi** : awwww was tht ur roundabt way of saying well never leave each other

**dinobot** : no?

**robofighter** : ouch

**dinobot** : disc hoarse just sucks

**SAAAN** : OH I KNOW

**SAAAN** : WE CAN SETTLE SOMETHING ME AND IZAKI ARGUED OVER

**Misaky** : i’m not gonna be your middleperson

**SAAAN** : NO THIS IS IMPORTANT

**SAAAN** : AND I NEED TO PROVE HIM WRONG

**dinobot** : wait wht is this abt?

**SAAAN** : DONT PLAY IGNORANT U HEATHEN

**robofighter** : woa

**robofighter** : what the heck

**miwaluigi** : u just called ur bf a heathen wht is this

**SAAAN** : WELL HE IS ONE

**dinobot** : i still dont know what ur talking abt

**SAAAN** : OHHH??? WELL MAYBE THIS WILL REMIND U

**SAAAN** : 3 WORDS

**SAAAN** : CEREAL AND MILK

**dinobot** : …………

**dinobot** : o

**SAAAN** : DONT OH ME

**SAAAN** : U KNO WHAT U DID

**blasterblade** : im still confused??

**dinobot** : its nothing bad? i dunno

**dinobot** : i put milk in before the cereal, and he hates it

**Misaky** : what

**SAAAN** : ITS BLASPHEMY

**miwaluigi** : agreed

**miwaluigi** : izaki im removing u from the ##bro squad

**miwaluigi** : no bro of mine puts cereal on top of milk

**dinobot** : r u seriously caught up on this

**miwaluigi** : um yES

**miwaluigi** : what kind of uncultured cereal pig are u

**robofighter** : no fucnk u all

**robofighter** : u put milk in first thats obviously the right way!!

**miwaluigi** : blC OKED

**SAAAN** : IM DISOWNING U

**SAAAN** : UR NOT MY SON ANYMORE

**robofighter** : I NEVER WAS UR SON

**robofighter** : ND I DONT WANT A DAD THAT CANT EVEN EAT CEREAL RIGHT

**SAAAN** : WHAT PART OF THAT ISNT RIGHT

**SAAAN** : IF U PUT IN MILK FIRST ALL THE CEREAL FLOATS ON TOP

**SAAAN** : WHAT IF IT OVERFLOWS

**dinobot** : it doesnt?? how much cereal are u putting in ur bowl

**robofighter** : yea!!

**robofighter** : besides if u put in cereal first and then milk it gets all soggy!!

**robofighter** : and soggy cereal is gross!!!

**dinobot** : need that cronch

**miwaluigi** : excuse u

**miwaluigi** : if u put cereal on top of milk it piles

**miwaluigi** : and then the bottom cereal gets wet b4 u can eat it all

**miwaluigi** : u get some cronch and then xtreme sloch and thts even worse

**dinobot** : okay but what if u dont put enough cereal in to finish the milk

**dinobot** : u gotta put more cereal in right

**dinobot** : so u put cereal on top of milk

**SAAAN** : YEAH BUT BY THEN IT DOESNT PILE ANYMORE SO ITS FINE

**miwaluigi** : wait u put more cereal in??

**miwaluigi** : i just drink it

**robofighter** : ew ew eW EW EW

**dinobot** : and u call me the cereal pig

**dinobot** : who just straight up drinks the milk

**miwaluigi** : i do bc its easier

**miwaluigi** : and i refuse to sink to ur level

**dinobot** : sink to /my/ level

**dinobot** : ur already on ur own special level of hell

**SAAAN** : BLOCKED, BLOCKED

**SAAAN** : NONE OF U ARE FREE OF SIN

**Misaky** : why is this argument dragging out so long

**blasterblade** : i mean isnt there an easy solution??

**blasterblade** : just dont add milk

**robofighter** : …big bro

**dinobot** : did i read that right

**blasterblade** : well ur all worried about crunchiness right?

**blasterblade** : so if u just eat it dry u wont have to worry about it!! problem solved \\(^o^)/

**dinobot** : i…cant believe this

**robofighter** : big bro

**robofighter** : how could u do this to me

**miwaluigi** : top 10 anime betrayals

**blasterblade** : ehhh is that wrong?

**Misaky** : i dont see the problem w/ it

**Misaky** : it’s more convenient when you’re in a hurry

**miwaluigi** : what

**Misaky** : what do you mean what

**Misaky** : dry cereal is easier and tastes fine

**miwaluigi** : i want a divorce

**Misaky** : we’re not even married

**miwaluigi** : ill marry u and then get a divorce

**kai** : how sweet

**blasterblade** : wait kai-kun whats ur opinion?

**SAAAN** : YEAH U HAVENT SAID UR STANCE YET

**robofighter** : im gonna judge u harder if u say the wrong thing

**kai** : I don’t have an opinion

**miwaluigi** : no

**miwaluigi** : u cant get out of this

**kai** : I’m not trying to

**miwaluigi** : then say it

**kai** : I don’t eat cereal

**kai** : it’s cheap and flaky

**kai** : making something myself is easier

**dinobot** : thats anticlimactic

**blasterblade** : kai-kun is a really good cook tho!! so it makes sense

**miwaluigi** : wait wait wait hold on

**miwaluigi** : i refuse to accept that argument

**miwaluigi** : u ate like 10 packs of gummies once for breakfast

**miwaluigi** : so u can eat cheap stuff dont try to play it off like tht

**dinobot** : u eat gummies??

**kai** : what’s wrong with that

**miwaluigi** : ur a nerd thats what

**miwaluigi** : u even do the thing where u have to eat 2 at a time

**robofighter** : wht does that mean

**miwaluigi** : kai sorts all the gummies out by flavor and then eats them in pairs

**miwaluigi** : and if theres an odd number then one gets split in half

**robofighter** : r u serious

**robofighter** : what kind of

**blasterblade** : wait i do that too!!

**SAAAN** : REALLY?

**blasterblade** : yeah! because like

**blasterblade** : it feels balanced in ur mouth

**blasterblade** : and if u eat them one at a time then they’ll feel lonely

**dinobot** : lonely

**blasterblade** : because theyre being eaten by themselves!!

**blasterblade** : if u only eat one then it gets swallowed alone

**blasterblade** : but if u eat them in pairs then itll have a friend

**blasterblade** : so they can feel better

**robofighter** : big bro

**robofighter** : im pretty sure gummies dont have feelings

**blasterblade** : but i feel bad if i dont

**Misaky** : i mean i do that too

**Misaky** : not exactly for the same reasons but similar

**dinobot** : what

**miwaluigi** : ur projecting feelings onto inanimate objects

**kai** : yeah

**kai** : it’s called having a lonely childhood

**dinobot** : what

**robofighter** : how does tht make sense??

**Misaky** : b/c lonely people are more likely to attribute sentience to things

**Misaky** : or something like that anyway

**dinobot** : but cant it be for other reasons too

**Misaky** : well yes

**miwaluigi** : wait so kai u admit it

**kai** : admit to what

**miwaluigi** : eating gummies in pairs

**kai** : I never denied it

**kai** : what’s your point

**miwaluigi** : bc this means u eat “cheap” stuff

**miwaluigi** : so

**miwaluigi** : cereal then milk

**miwaluigi** : or milk then cereal

**miwaluigi** : which is it

**blasterblade** : or dry cereal!!

**kai** : why are you so worried about this

**miwaluigi** : bc ive already had to get rid of one bro

**miwaluigi** : I need to kno if i gotta take out more trash

**Misaky** : are we really going to continue this

**dinobot** : food discourse

**robofighter** : foodcourse

**SAAAN** : MAMA MIA THATS SOME SPICY DISH COURSE

**kai** : fine

**kai** : I eat cereal w/o milk

**kai** : are you happy

**miwaluigi** : happy to kno

 

**_miwaluigi_ ** _removed **kai** from **Card Capital Club**._

**robofighter** : wow

**dinobot** : i cant believe

**SAAAN** : GOOD

**SAAAN** : KAI IS FINALLY GONE

**SAAAN** : NOW I AM THE SUPREME CHAMPION

**dinobot** : didnt u just admit that kais better than u

**miwaluigi** : kai? whos that??

**miwaluigi** : i dont kno a kai

**blasterblade** : miwa-kun……

**miwaluigi** : u and misaki can stay

**miwaluigi** : tentatively

**blasterblade** : um

**blasterblade** : thanks?? i guess

**blasterblade** : wait but thats not what im worried abt!!

**Misaky** : you do realize that you probably just helped kai right

**miwaluigi** : what do u mean

**Misaky** : its not like they wanted to be here in the first place

**Misaky** : you just gave them an easy out

**miwaluigi** : …

**robofighter** : welp

**miwaluigi** : shit u right

**miwaluigi** : k then one sec

 

**_miwaluigi_ ** _added **kai** to **Card Capital Club**._

 

**kai** : why am I back

**miwaluigi** : bc ur stuck with us

**miwaluigi** : 4ever

**kai** : great

**blasterblade** : welcome back kai-kun!!

**kai** : …

**kai** : yeah

**miwaluigi** : *saxophone music*

**kai** : really

**miwaluigi** : yes really

**Misaky** : why do i stay with you

**robofighter** : once a fam always a fam

**dinobot** : one of us

**SAAAN** : ONE OF US

**miwaluigi** : ONE OF US

**robofighter** : ONE OF US

**Misaky** : stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balancing characters?? What's that????
> 
> This was supposed to have another part but since it got long I'm splitting the other part into another chapter, who knows when I'll finish it, I don't


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *says I have part of the next chapter done* *takes the longest to upload that chapter* fuck
> 
> Well uh just as a warning, this one's a bit more sexual? Nothing like super explicit or anything, just more sex jokes and stuff, though if that's not your cup of tea then here's your chance to back away now
> 
> Aichi - blasterblade  
> Kai - kai  
> Misaki - Misaky  
> Kamui - robofighter  
> Miwa - miwaluigi  
> Morikawa - SAAAN  
> Izaki - dinobot

_[01:57]_

 

**miwaluigi** : r u serious

**miwaluigi** : id fuck an alien for 10 yen

**Misaky** : …?

**blasterblade** : um

**miwaluigi** : wait

**miwaluigi** : thsi is

**Misaky** : kinkshaming hard

**miwaluigi** : wrONG CJHAT

**dinobot** : okay language but

**dinobot** : do i want to know the context for that

**SAAAN** : I DO

**miwaluigi** : FLSDKJFSFKLDSJFLJ

**miwaluigi** : SHUT UP

**miwaluigi** : NONE OF YOU SAW ANYTHING

**dinobot** : an elephant never forgets

**miwaluigi** : HOW DO I DELETE MESSAGES

**kai** : screenshot.png

**kai** : too late

**miwaluigi** : stop tormenting me like thsi

**kai** : I would’ve seen it anyway

**miwaluigi** : but now u have DIRT

**miwaluigi** : AND THEY SAW IT TOO

**miwaluigi** : IT WAS ONLY MEANT FOR OUR EYES

**blasterblade** : wait whts going on??

**kai** : miwa and I are in another group

**kai** : we were talking w/ jun about buzz lightyear

**Misaky** : what

**SAAAN** : ISNT THAT FROM THE TOY MOVIE

**SAAAN** : WITH THE COWBOY AND THE SPIDER BABY

**dinobot** : howdy pardner

**kai** : somehow the conversation turned to space

**kai** : alien sex was brought up

**kai** : and here we are now

**miwaluigi** : u forgot to mention ET

**kai** : if you want to explain that go ahead

**kai** : I’m not doing it

**Misaky** : so

**Misaky** : what’s your answer

**kai** : to what

**Misaky** : would you sleep with an alien for 10 yen

**kai** : the original question was actually 1000 yen

**kai** : miwa just likes selling out to space

**miwaluigi** : space is cool

**miwaluigi** : stop the disrespect

**kai** : but my answer is still no

**SAAAN** : WOW WHAT ARE YOU

**SAAAN** : A COWARD

**SAAAN** : TRUE FIGHTERS SLEEP WITH ALL THE ALIENS

**blasterblade** : uhhh

**dinobot** : the hero we all need

**kai** : you don’t know what they look like

**kai** : what if they’re like cats and have barbed penises

**kai** : I’m not putting that anywhere near me

**blasterblade** : but dont u like cats??

**blasterblade** : u always cuddle sub-manager

**kai** : …listen

**kai** : I will pet every single cat in the world

**kai** : but I’m not going to stick my tongue in one

**Misaky** : this chat is cursed

**dinobot** : can we pls stop talking about animal sex

**dinobot** : or having sex with them

**SAAAN** : YEAH ALIENS ARE WAY COOLER

**dinobot** : no

**dinobot** : no alien sex either

**Misaky** : someone’s roleplay fantasy got denied

**SAAAN** : WHY NOT

**SAAAN** : MIWA DID IT

**dinobot** : miwa is not the role model you should look up to

**miwaluigi** : im still here u kno

**dinobot** : and?

**miwaluigi** : thts harsh bro

**dinobot** : i thought we werent bros anymore              

**miwaluigi** : …

**miwaluigi** : o yea

**Misaky** : no more food discourse

**SAAAN** : YEAH

**SAAAN** : YOU OBVIOUSLY PUT CEREAL IN FIRST

**SAAAN** : AND ALIENS ARE MORE IMPORTANT

**Misaky** : what part of no more do you not understand

**blasterblade** : oh wait

**blasterblade** : do vanguard units count as aliens??

**blasterblade** : since they come from cray which is technically outer space

**dinobot** : I

**dinobot** : I guess?

**Misaky** : ……why do you ask

**miwaluigi** : aichi

**miwaluigi** : i get that blaster blade is v important to u but

**miwaluigi** : pls dont try to sleep w ur card

**blasterblade** : EHHH IM

**miwaluigi** : u have the real thing its not worth it

**blasterblade** : MIWA-KUN

**blasterblade** : IMK NSTO

**blasterblade** : IM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH MY DECK LIKE THAT!! @A@

**SAAAN** : HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK

**dinobot** : do u /want/ an explanation?

**SAAAN** : WELL NOT REALLY

**SAAAN** : BUT IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE

**SAAAN** : HOW DO U HAVE SEX WITH PAPER

**dinobot** : i mean we imagine all our fights already

**dinobot** : so itd just be like daydreaming

**dinobot** : a wetdream daydream

**miwaluigi** : a weydream

**kai** : that doesn’t make sense

**blasterblade** : IM NOT GOING TO DATE MY CARDS!!

**miwaluigi** : its fine aichi we accept whoever you choose to sleep with

**miwaluigi** : this is a no kinkshaming zone

**miwaluigi** : let urself be free

**dinobot** : …right

**kai** : you just don’t want to be judged for having an alien fetish

**miwaluigi** : look u say they could have prickly parts

**miwaluigi** : i say they could have cool shit

**miwaluigi** : like wht if they had multiple arms or temp adjusting skin

**Misaky** : if you want to tell me your kinks do it privately

**Misaky** : they don’t need to hear that

**miwaluigi** : im not

**miwaluigi** : do u think u could grow multiple limbs

**Misaky** : are you saying aliens could

**Misaky** : like the possibility of them even having bodies we could sleep with is unlikely

**Misaky** : also ice and wax play are things

**miwaluigi** : blaster blade has arms

**Misaky** : so

**Misaky** : we’re confirming that vanguard units are aliens

**miwaluigi** : i mean yea

**miwaluigi** : dont deny aichi his true love story

**blasterblade** : miwa-kun ismn ot

**blasterblade** : im n ot

**dinobot** : wait but since blaster blade is his avatar

**dinobot** : would tht be selfcest or no

**Misaky** : oh my god……

**SAAAN** : WHY

**miwaluigi** : …i mean

**miwaluigi** : the logic kinda makes sense

**kai** : but blaster blade has a separate consciousness

**kai** : so aichi and blaster blade aren’t the same person

**kai** : selfcest wouldn’t be accurate

**Misaky** : is selfcest ever accurate

**blasterblade** : nothing would be accurate b/c im noT DATING MY CARD

**miwaluigi** : but hypothetically

**blasterblade** : hypothetically id be dating someone else!!

**blasterblade** : preferably a human!!!

**dinobot** : so if kai was an alien

**kai** : what does that have to do with anything

**miwaluigi** : hhreennhh

**miwaluigi** : hhaaackk hhfah hHAFDJFSD

**Misaky** : what are you doing

**miwaluigi** : coughing for dramatic effect

**Misaky** : how does “hhreennhh” sound anything like a cough

**SAAAN** : SO WAIT IF ITS NOT SELFCEST

**SAAAN** : WHAT IS THT RELATIONSHIP CALLED

**dinobot** : interspecies??

**miwaluigi** : gay interspecies love

**dinobot** : but is bb a dude or

**Misaky** : does blaster blade even have a gender

**SAAAN** : DO ANY OF THE UNITS

**miwaluigi** : bb is aichis avatar so itd probably match his right

**miwaluigi** : i dunno abt any of the others tho

**Misaky** : but kai also used blaster blade for a while

**Misaky** : if you went by that logic it would also match his

**miwaluigi** : uhhh

**miwaluigi** : fluid maybe??

**dinobot** : i mean theyre both gay right

**dinobot** : so if we go by that then bb would be too no matter what gender they are

**Misaky** : i suppose

**kai** : it’s not gay if it’s on the moon

**miwaluigi** : holy shit

**miwaluigi** : did u just meme

**blasterblade** : i cant believe youre all putting so much thought into shipping me with a vg card

**SAAAN** : WELL

**Misaky** : there was some heavy shade in that sentence

**dinobot** : yea

**dinobot** : in aichi language we all just got dragged

**blasterblade** : im not even

**blasterblade** : its just

**blasterblade** : why are u all putting so much thought into it when i could just ask

**SAAAN** : ASK??

**SAAAN** : YOURE GONNA ASK PAPER???

**kai** : psyqualia

**miwaluigi** : alien space magic

**Misaky** : does it work like that though?

**Misaky** : I thought that only helped when making strategies

**blasterblade** : ehhh well they aren’t always free to talk

**blasterblade** : but ive had convos with them before!! like with flogal and wingal

**blasterblade** : they have a lot of…drama between them

**dinobot** : arent they dogs

**dinobot** : how do dogs have drama

**blasterblade** : well they’re kinda in a relationship

**blasterblade** : at least i think they are?? they never really said officially

**blasterblade** : so i just listen to them when they vent sometimes

**miwaluigi** : aichi the dating counselor

**miwaluigi** : use those skills to reel in ur new lover

**blasterblade** : miwa-kun im not going to dating blaster blade

**miwaluigi** : who said i was talking about bb

**SAAAN** : WAIT

**SAAAN** : WHAT IF BB IS ALREADY DATING SOMEONE

**SAAAN** : LIKE THERES SO MANY OTHER UNITS WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY GET UP TO

**Misaky** : is this really the road we’re going down

**kai** : apparently

**miwaluigi** : arent u curious about what overlord does

**miwaluigi** : wht if theyre going out with another dragon

**kai** : what overlord does is none of my business

**kai** : they could be planting tomatoes for all I care

**SAAAN** : EXPLODING TOMATO

**dinobot** : what if theyre dating blaster blade

**miwaluigi** : goals tbh

**miwaluigi** : bb getting that dragon dick

**dinobot** : no

**dinobot** : domestic times

**dinobot** : spoon the dragon

**dinobot** : eat breakfast with the dragon

**miwaluigi** : ngl i saw eat and i thought you were gonna say eat the dragon

**miwaluigi** : brb gonna vore the dragon

**kai** : can we not

**miwaluigi** : someones into it

**Misaky** : do none of you know how to be normal

**dinobot** : i mean even if we did

**dinobot** : y would we want to b

**SAAAN** : NORMIES ARE BORING

**Misaky** : you know what you’ll have to deal with that normies won’t

**miwaluigi** : being one of the cool kids™

**miwaluigi** : B)

**Misaky** : getting slam dunked into the dumpster behind the shop when i throw you out

**dinobot** : yeouch

**miwaluigi** : awww but

**miwaluigi** : u love us too much to do tht

**Misaky** : do i

**Misaky** : do i really

**blasterblade** : uhhh okay so

**blasterblade** : i managed to talk to blaster blade

**dinobot** : o boi

**miwaluigi** : lay down the juice

**SAAAN** : JUICE?

**blasterblade** : i guess im just gonna write what he said

**blasterblade** : so

**blasterblade** : “hello friends of my vanguard”

**blasterblade** : “i appreciate your concern over our affairs here on cray, and i hope youre all doing well”

**SAAAN** : WOAH

**Misay** : how respectful

**Misaky** : some people could learn a thing or two from him

**dinobot** : …i honestly cant tell who ur throwing shade at rn

**blasterblade** : “to answer some of your inquiries, i am in fact not in a relationship with dragonic overlord, though we are good rivals and respect each other’s strength”

**blasterblade** : “as we are parts of different nations, forming such bonds could potentially be troublesome, so they are not very common among us”

**miwaluigi** : well

**miwaluigi** : there go all the orgy theories

**kai** : did any of us have those to begin with

**blasterblade** : “and although overlord does not plant tomatoes in their free time, they do enjoy a refreshing lava bath and highly recommend trying it, though im not sure how your human bodies would fare in those conditions”

**blasterblade** : “for your reference, soul saver attempted it once, but the results were less than pleasant”

**dinobot** : theres definitely a story to tht

**miwaluigi** : did overlord just tell us all to burn alive

**Misaky** : well theyre a dragon so

**Misaky** : its more like suggesting a relaxing hot spring soak

**blasterblade** : but yeah other than tht he just said take care and stuff

**blasterblade** : so thts all

**SAAAN** : WAIT

**SAAAN** : CAN U TALK TO ALFRED

**SAAAN** : OR GANCELOT

**blasterblade** : um well

**blasterblade** : he said united sanctuary had some important meeting soon

**blasterblade** : so i dont think any of them are free to talk rn

**dinobot** : important meeting?

**blasterblade** : yea something abt combat strategies?

**blasterblade** : idk they dont really talk abt it

**miwaluigi** : secret knowledge

**miwaluigi** : whts the govt hiding from us

**Misaky** : diy cooking yourself tips apparently

**blasterblade** : ur not really missing out on much

**blasterblade** : its mostly complaints abt each other

**kai** : fun

**dinobot** : so wht ur saying is

**dinobot** : u have all the dirt

**SAAAN** : OOOHHHHH TELL US

**kai** : how would that benefit you in any way

**kai** : it’s not like petty gossip will help your deck beat his

**miwaluigi** : but dirt

**miwaluigi** : dirt is all u need to get that succ

**dinobot** : s u c c

**miwaluigi** : ess in life

**Misaky** : what does that mean

**miwaluigi** : exactly wht it sounds like

**blasterblade** : ehhh well i cant really say anything bc most of those r secrets

**blasterblade** : but im sure u get enough succ in life miwa-kun!! u dont need those to do good!!!

**miwaluigi** : ……………

**Misaky** : aichi

**Misaky** : do you not

**miwaluigi** : what is this i cant read suddenly

**dinobot** : i mean

**dinobot** : he might b right

**miwaluigi** : sh u  t

**blasterblade** : ??

**kai** : its fine aichi

**kai** : just don’t ever listen to what miwa says and you’ll be fine

**blasterblade** : but then how will we stay friends?

**kai** : exactly

 

_[08:20]_

 

**robofighter** : what the hell

**robofighter** : i finally sleep at a normal time and come back to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it's done and I still don't know how to write
> 
> @ the world please free me from my own terrible life decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any friends
> 
> This was written in one afternoon so there's probably lots of OOC but I don't care anymore let them be memers


End file.
